Himitsu to Hanazono
is a character song for Frunetti Renzuka sung by Maki Nishikino. The song is featured in . It was released on April 24, 2013. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed by Atsushi Harada (Arte Refact), and arranged by fandelmale. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACA-15293)' 'CD' # # # # #I’ll smile for yours # # # # #NEURON,NEURON!! Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Todokanai yume o kuchi ni shinai no wa Kiesou na utsukushisa no shiwaza? Tsumetai hikari ni furetaku naru no wa Fushigi da wa kokoro wa nazo darake ne Shiranai sekai de mitsume aetara Watashi tsutaetaku naru wa Dareka o kurushimeru Kamawanai wa kuyamanai Aa... hageshiku kakenukeru negai Kono mama dokomademo tomo ni ochite iku Kono jikan wa tsumi nano? Todokanai omoi tojikomeru no sae Setsunasa ga kureru gohoubi no yo Kasanaru sekai ga yugami nagara mo Futari nomikomeba ii no ni Mirai o uchikowasu Osorenai wa nagekanai Aa... Yasashii kibou nado iranai Sono me ni hikisakare tomo ni ochite ike Kono inori ga tsumidemo Shiranai sekai de mitsume aete mo Ima to kawaranai kanashimi Naraba mou sekai ga yugami nagara mo Futari nomikomeba ii no ni Dareka o kurushimeru Kamawanai wa kuyamanai Aa... hageshiku kakenukeru negai Kono mama dokomademo tomo ni ochite iku Kono jikan ga tsumi nara Kono inori mo tsumi nano ne |-| Kanji= 届かない夢を口にしないのは 消えそうな美しさのしわざ? 冷たい光に触れたくなるのは 不思議だわ　心は謎だらけね 知らない世界で見つめ合えたら わたし伝えたくなるわ 誰かを苦しめる かまわないわ悔やまない ああ...激しく駆け抜ける願い このままどこまでも　共に堕ちて行く この時間は罪なの? 届かない想い閉じこめるのさえ 切なさがくれるご褒美のよう 重なる世界が歪みながらも ふたり飲み込めばいいのに 未来を打ち壊す おそれないわ嘆かない ああ...優しい希望などいらない その目に引き裂かれ　共に堕ちて行け この祈りが罪でも 知らない世界で見つめ合えても いまと変わらない悲しみ ならば　もう世界が歪みながらも ふたり飲み込めばいいのに 誰かを苦しめる かまわないわ悔やまない ああ...激しく駆け抜ける願い このままどこまでも　共に堕ちて行く この時間が罪なら この祈りも罪なのね |-| English= Don’t talk about the unreachable dreams Is this the act of the beauty that seems to disappear? I start wanting to feel the freezing lights It’s strange that the heart is covered in mystery, isn't it? In the unknown world, if I were to see and meet you I begin wanting to convey it to you I hurt someone To not care is to not be sorry Ah… the desire to violently run past As it is, no matter the place, we will both go fall together Is this time a sin? Just lock up these unreachable feelings Sadness gives me a reward Although the overlapping worlds distort It’d be nice if the two of us could take it in Demolish the future To not be afraid is to not grieve Ah… There’s no need for tender hopes and the like Being torn off by those eyes, we will both go fall together This prayer is any and all sin In the unknown world, I see you and meet you too The present and unchanging sorrow In that case, although the worlds already distort It’d be nice if the two of us could take it in I hurt someone To not care is to not be sorry Ah… the desire to violently run past As it is, no matter the place, we will both go fall together If this time is a sin This prayer is also a sin, right? Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Love Live! Category:Maki Nishikino